


Profound

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Canon Relationships, F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: Signing was the first language he had learned, and it was the one that he would instinctively return to in stress, if he allowed himself.





	Profound

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Crazymaryt who suggested a Kent/Julie story

When he was nervous, anxious, or very emotional Kent babbled. Not verbally, with his hands. Generally, he resorted to folding his arms or putting his hands on his hips. When he was younger he had put his hands in his pockets, but that tended to cause comment.

Signing was the first language he had learned, and it was the one that he would instinctively return to in stress, if he allowed himself.

He saw her looking at his from across the store. Looking in his direction, that is to say. She might have been looking at anyone. Anything. He might have thought she was looking at him when she was actually checking the display of fountain pens or coloured card. That was more probable. There were some extremely well-made pens, and she appeared rather younger than he was.

While he _had_ dated younger women on occasion, they were women he had known well beforehand. Attraction could always be increased with friendship or affection. He certainly didn’t believe that an attractive forty-something blonde stranger would be interested in him. He had attracted interest when he was younger. That wasn’t a boast, just a statement of fact. He had been quite attractive once, but that was a long time ago. That was before he grew up. Before he matured. Youth was wasted on the young. An appalling truism which he found himself wryly acknowledging.

When his cell rang, he used his Bluetooth to answer. As much as it was an inexcusable affectation it did allow him to have his hands free. He meant to continue looking at the paper stock, but it was his mother calling and that was an ancient, primal instinct. The blonde was staring. Hardly surprising as he was stood in the middle of the store, talking aloud and babbling with his hands.

He pretended to be engrossed in the card stock while he finished his conversation. When he turned around, the blonde was looking at stickers. Perhaps he could get some for Jonah. “Bad!” would doubtless be the one he used most. “Don’t touch!” would be useful too, especially if they could persuade every woman in D. C. to wear one.

There was a loud metallic groan, and the rattle of cartons and containers being shaken loose. Kent ran forward and pulled the blonde back, just as a shelf collapsed. They watched stationery crashing and clattering to the floor.

He could feel her shaking. Kent let go and took a respectful step back.

‘I beg your pardon,’ he said.

‘ _Thank you,_ ’ she signed.

He blinked. ‘ ** _You’re welcome_ ,’ **he signed as he spoke. **‘ _I apologise for grabbing you_.’**

She smiled, a lovely bright smile. ‘ _Buy me a coffee to make it up to me and I will buy you one to thank you.’_

‘ ** _I’d like that_** ,’ Kent said.

***

_‘I saw you signing in the store_ ,’ she signed.

They were in a nice little cafe just around the corner from the store.

‘ ** _It’s automatic when I talk to my mother,_** ’ he said. ‘ ** _I fear that I’m badly out of practice. I apologise for mistakes that I’m making_**.’

She flipped back her hair. ‘ _Not at all.’_

‘ ** _I suspect that you’re being kind_** ,’ Kent said wryly.

_‘Your mother is deaf? But you are hearing?’_

Kent nodded as he sipped his coffee. ‘ ** _So, what it is you do?_** ’

‘ _I’m a teacher. Pre-school. It’s a rare treat to have an adult conversation_.’

‘ ** _I think I know the feeling,_** ’ Kent said.

‘ _You work with children?_ ’

‘ ** _No with members of congress, although I think the effect is much the same._** ’

She laughed. A loud, rumbling belly laugh that made him smile. Then she noticed other people looking and clapped her hand over her mouth. She was turning red.

Kent gently touched her wrist to get her attention.

**‘ _Ignore them.’_**

_‘Was I that loud?’_

‘ ** _No,_** ’ he said firmly. ‘ ** _It was surprising, nothing else.’_**

She played with her cup. _‘I have difficulty determining volume.’_

Kent nodded. **‘ _Yeah, but you were fine.’_**

‘ _Those teenagers are looking at us.’_

Kent waved his hand. ‘ ** _They’re teenagers. They probably can’t imagine anyone over the age of twenty-five having any amusing to say.’_**

She relaxed a little. ‘ _Do you work in the White House?_

‘ ** _Not any more,_** ’ he said. ‘ ** _I_** **_used to, for both Hughes and Meyer. I left when the administration changed. Now I work for a congressman. It’s not been the best eighteen months.’_**

She pouted at him playfully. ‘ _Aww_.’

**_‘I know,’_** he said. ** _‘First world problems.’_** He pushed his cup away. **_‘So, where are you from?’_**

***

‘What kind of woman doesn’t speak?’ Kent’s mom asked.

He frowned as he dried a dish. ‘She signs.’

‘You know what I mean,’ she said. ‘You haven’t dried that properly.’

Kent regarded it critically. ‘Yes, I have. And times have changed. Deaf culture –’

She threw up her arms in disgust. ‘Don’t tell me she doesn’t talk because of her culture.’

‘I didn’t say that,’ Kent argued. ‘I haven’t asked her. I’m merely explaining that you can’t expect younger people to share your opinions.’

She tapped her foot. ‘I can because I’m right.’

Kent put the towel down. ‘Do you believe all the nonsense you say?’

‘Do you know how difficult it was for me? How much work I had to put in –’

‘How heavy your hearing aid was, how you were mocked for slurring your words or talking too loudly,’ Kent said. ‘Yes. I know. I’ve heard the stories.’

She folded her arms.

‘Don’t,’ Kent said. ‘Look, I understand what you’re saying, but… when was the last time you voted?’

‘What does that have to do with this?’ she asked suspiciously.

‘People died to get the right to vote,’ Kent said. ‘But you don’t have to do what they did. The difficulties you had don’t obligate Julie to make decisions you agree with.’

His mother sniffed. ‘I’m allowed my opinion.’

Kent kissed her cheek. ‘Please keep it to yourself if I bring her to visit.’

She followed him out of the kitchen. ‘What if you have children? Would you be happy to deny your children opportunities?’

Kent turned to look at her. ‘We’re not going to have children.’

‘You don’t know that,’ she said stubbornly.

Kent sighed. ‘Mom, I’m sixty. Julie is forty-six. We’re not going to have children.’

‘You wanted to,’ she said softly, touching his arm.

‘Well it didn’t happen,’ Kent said. ‘So please don’t use some hypothetical child as a way to beat up Julie. Her experience is her experience and her choices are her choices.’

‘You could have had children with Sue,’ his mother said.

‘Don’t,’ Kent said. ‘She’s probably off having kids with her new husband.’

***

_‘I saw you on the news!_ ’ Julie signed, grinning.

Kent groaned heavily. ‘ ** _They were reporting on Congressman Ryan?_** ’ he asked.

‘ _He’s very angry about Daylight saving time,_ ’ she said, bumping up against him as they stood outside the sloth exhibit.

‘ ** _He’s an idiot_**.’ Kent shook his head.

Julie’s eyes were twinkling. ‘ _There was a clip of you talking to him. You looked very handsome and dashing._ ’

Kent felt himself redden tightly. ‘ ** _I think you’re teasing me_**.’

‘ _No! I promise_.’

They walked on to the next exhibit. Julie brushed a stray leaf from Kent’s jacket.

‘ _You don’t talk about work,_ ’ she said _. Is it classified top secret_?’

‘ ** _No, not any longer.’_** Kent straightened her collar. ‘ ** _Now it’s merely dull and depressing. I have to write on his hands which way he’s going to vote otherwise he forgets.’_**

Julie’s eyes widened. ‘ _You tell him how to vote!’_

Kent winced. ‘ ** _It’s not... Congressmen and women spend most of their time either begging for contributions or sat on committees. They don’t have time to keep up on every issue. Therefore, either Ben, or I, or both keep up to speed and advise him_**.’

She didn’t look mollified. At all. ‘ _When people vote, they don’t vote for advisors to make the decisions!’_

‘ ** _We don’t decide, we advise_** ,’ Kent said. ‘ ** _You don’t want to see what would happen if representatives voted without any idea what the issues are, let alone the fine detail.’_**

Julie pressed her lips together. ‘ _You are the de facto congressman. The power behind the desk?_ ’

Kent scratched his forehead. ‘ ** _He makes his own mind up. We merely advise._** ’

She shook her head. ‘ _You have to write which way to vote on his hand. That is not a man who should... That woman is staring at us.’_

Kent turned to look. ‘ ** _It’s just Sue._** ’

Julie gently turned him to face her and gave him a questioning look.

Kent reddened. ‘ ** _Apologies. It’s Sue, a former colleague. When we left the West Wing, she remained to work for Montez._** ’

Julie smiled. ‘ _Treachery_!’

Kent shuffled his feet. ‘ ** _It was a little unorthodox,_** ’ he admitted. ‘ ** _There were some hard feelings, I believe_**.’ He turned when he smelled Sue’s perfume, and moved so he was side on to Julie.

‘Kent,’ Sue said, giving Julie a coolly appraising book. ‘I haven’t seen you since the inauguration.’

‘ ** _I’ve been around_** ,’ Kent said. ‘ ** _May I introduce my friend, Julie?’_**

‘ _Hello_ ,’ Julie signed.

Sue’s expression didn’t alter, but the man following her around like a puppy nearly choked on his hot dog.

Sue waved a hand at him. ‘Thad.’

‘ ** _Good lord, really?_** ’ Kent asked.

‘ _Be nice,_ Julie signed.

‘Yes,’ Sue said. ‘Really.’ She looked at Kent. ‘You should come to dinner. You and your friend.’

Kent grunted in a non-committal way.

_‘Are we running away?’_ Julie asked.

‘ ** _Yes_** ,’ Kent said. ‘ ** _We should be going. Sue. Thad.’_**

‘I’ll call.’ Sue said.

‘ ** _Okay_**.’

As they way were walking away, Julie looked back at Sue and Thad.

‘ _You cradle snatcher!’_

‘ ** _She’s not that young_** ,’ Kent muttered.

‘ _Younger than I am._ ’

Kent stopped walking so abruptly that she walked a few steps past him.

‘ ** _Hey_**.’ He waited until she was looking at him. ‘ ** _You’re a bright, amusing, beautiful woman and you have no reason to feel insecure because of Sue_**.’

She scanned his face. ‘ _I’m not._ ’

‘ ** _Good_**.’

‘ _Bad breakup?_ ’

‘ ** _Yes_** ,’ he admitted. ‘ ** _But I’ve been over Sue for at least eighteen months.’_**

Julie adjusted his shirt collar. ‘ _She’s not over you_.’

Kent shook his head. ‘ ** _She’s like that with everyone._** ’

***

‘You’re different,’ Shawnee said, looking at Kent over the top of her wedding catalogue. ‘Did you get laid last night?’

‘Yes,’ he said.

‘Hot dog!’ Jonah said. ‘Is she hot? Does she work in D.C.?’

‘Thank Christ,’ Ben said. ‘I was starting to worry. How many dates did it take for her to put out?’

Kent narrowed his eyes. ‘I expect that level of ribaldry from him, not you.’

‘Yeah,’ Ben said, scratching his testicles. ‘I’d be ashamed of myself if I had any conscience left.’

‘You should be just... because,’ Shawnee said, waving a hand at him.

‘We should have a dinner party,’ Jonah said. ‘People do that, right?’

‘Sure,’ Ben said. ‘People who don’t live in their office.’

Kent straightened his tie. ‘You really need to find your own accommodation,’ he said to Jonah. ‘There is a burgeoning pest problem.’

‘Rats?’ Shawnee asked.

‘No, consultants,’ Ben said and laughed at his own joke.

‘Mice, certainly,’ Kent said.

‘Oh God!’ Jonah scrambled up onto his desk, and nearly slammed his head against the ceiling.

Shawnee looked up at him. ‘Get off the desk, you idiot. A mouse can’t hurt you.’

Kent waggled his hand. ‘There are certain diseases that can pass from mice to human beings, even without direct contact. Even inhaling air contaminated with rodent urine or faeces can be enough.’

‘Seriously?’ Shawnee asked.

‘I’m afraid so.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘Get an exterminator. Jonah, ugh, you’ll have to come sleep in the pool house for a few days.’

***

Kent shifted in his seat. He crossed his legs. He folded his arms. He unfolded his arms. He uncrossed his legs.

Julie put her hand on his wrist. Kent forced himself to take a breath and release it slowly. Not think about work. Not let the squirming anxiety in his stomach distract him.

It didn’t work.

After the movie, they went to a restaurant and he belatedly noticed that Julie was... not happy.

‘ ** _Is everything okay?_** ’

_‘Fine_.’

Kent flinched. ‘ ** _As bad as that?_** ’

She tapped her spoon on the table. Kent’s squirming anxiety turned to cold dread.

‘ _If you dislike movies with closed captions so much you should have said_.’

_‘I don’t_ ,’ he protested. ‘ _I’m simply stressed.’_

Julie tilted her head. ‘ _I’ve never seen anyone do that before_.’

‘ ** _What_**?’

‘ _Say one thing with their mouth and sign another thing entirely_.’

Kent shoved his hands under the table.

‘ _So much swearing._ ’ Julie smiled slightly and patted her hands on the table.

He groaned as he lifted his hands. ‘ ** _I babble when I’m very anxious or stressed. I generally manage to hide it_**.’

‘ _You learned to sign as a baby?’_

‘ ** _Technology and therapies weren’t as advanced, and my mother didn’t feel her speech was... uh..._** ’

A little redness rose in Julie’s cheeks. ‘ _People laughed at her_.’

‘ ** _Yes_** , **_and_** **_my father had trouble understanding her,_** ’ Kent said quietly. ‘ ** _He found signing easier._** ’

‘ _Do you?_ ’

Her movements were fast and sharp. It made him pause before answering.

‘ ** _I don’t have any trouble understanding her_** ,’ he said carefully. ‘ ** _I wouldn’t... I wouldn’t ask her to change anything if I did.’_**

Her face was red and her shoulders were tensed. ‘ _But you said therapies. Technology_.’

‘ ** _That was her choice_** ,’ Kent said carefully. ‘ ** _She’s very old. I’m sure her attitude is quite different to other people. I know... I know there are some debates about it_**.’

‘ _Yes_.’ Julie relaxed slightly. ‘ _I don’t need to be fixed.’_

‘ ** _No_** ,’ Kent agreed. ‘ ** _Well, your roots are showing so perhaps that...’_**

She giggled and playfully punched his shoulder. ‘ _You can talk_!’

‘ ** _I like your laugh_**.’

Julie played with her straw. ‘ _Not too loud?_ ’

‘ ** _Perfect_** ,’ Kent promised. ‘ ** _I apologise for ruining the movie. I’m under a lot of stress. I was finding it hard to concentrate. That’s no excuse. I’ll try to work on it._** ’

Julie licked her lips. ‘ _Nothing else? You’re not embarrassed to be in public with me?_ ’

Kent stared at her. ‘ ** _Is that what you think of me?_** ’

‘ _I’ve dated hearing men in the past_.’ She shrugged. ‘ _Sometimes they’re embarrassed._ ’

Kent shook his head. **_‘I don’t know what happened with them. I’m proud to go out with you_**.’

She stole one of his fries. ‘ _Even when my roots are showing_?’

‘ ** _That is a trial,’ he said. ‘But yes, even then_**.’

* * *

Ben silently banged his head on their shared desk. Kent took his yoghurt from the tiny fridge and opened it.

‘Do you ever wonder if we’re in hell and we don’t know it?’ Kent asked.

Ben had his forehead resting on the desktop. ‘No,’ he said. ‘What’s the point of punishing someone if they don’t know?’

Kent groaned. ‘You can’t apply logic to theological conundrums or they collapse.’

‘Punishment in hell’s not a theological conundrum,’ Shawnee said, walking into the room. ‘It’s a literary one. All the Satan punishing sinners stuff is from Milton.’

Kent gave her an appraising look. ‘I wasn’t aware you were interested in literature.’

‘I went to all the best schools.’ She held out her arms. ‘And look at the dizzy heights to which it has brought me!’

‘Did you remember the milk?’ Kent asked.

She dumped the carton on the desk. ‘You guys need to gut his speech tonight. You let him write his own first draft and it’s a fucking disaster.’

Kent poked his yoghurt with his spoon. ‘Can’t do tonight.’

‘Why the fuck not?’

‘It’s Julie’s birthday. I’m meeting all her friends.’

Shawnee put her hand on her hip. ‘Then you should be thrilled to get out of it.’

He looked at her. ‘I’m not.’

‘Not thrilled or not working?’

‘Both.’

She stared at him balefully. ‘Maybe we should replace you with someone who will.’

Kent perked up. ‘Really?’

Ben sat up. ‘I’m going to the party too.’

‘No, you’re not,’ Kent said.

‘Shut up, I’m trying to get fired,’ Ben said.

‘Urgh, of course not really,’ Shawnee said. ‘Jesus, you two are the only things stopping Jonah from becoming a complete laughing stock.’

‘Shit,’ Ben said.

Jonah wandered in, clutching a folder. ‘Hey guys, what’s going on?’

‘Kent can’t work on the speech as he has a birthday party,’ Shawnee said.

‘It’s your birthday?’

‘It’s Julie’s birthday,’ Kent said. ‘My lady friend.’

‘We should have you guys to dinner,’ Jonah said. ‘You too, Ben.’

‘In the pool house?’ Shawnee asked acidly.

‘We can work something out,’ Jonah said. ‘Come on, people do this. It’s normal.’

Kent looked at Ben, who groaned.

‘Jesus, okay. You’re all invited to our house.’ He waved his huge mug. ‘Joyce wants to meet Julie anyway.’

‘This is gonna be cool,’ Jonah said.

‘It’ll be something,’ Kent said.

***

There were a lot of names to remember. Normally that wasn’t a problem, Kent was used to dealing with large groups of people, but with his attention split between faces, names, people speaking, and people signing, he was feeling a little… challenged. His mother didn’t have deaf friends and Kent had never tried to sign with multiple people at once before.

The pounding music didn’t help.

Kent made a quick excuse and headed outside. He sat on a wall at the edge of the car lot, and looked up at the sky. He was too old for this. Too old for going out during the week. Too old for going to clubs. Too old to date, probably. What was he thinking? He wasn’t a kid anymore.

He turned when he heard high heels clacking on the pang. Julie gave him a worried smile as she sat next to him.

‘ ** _It’s warm in there_** ,’ Kent said. ‘ ** _And loud_**.’

‘ _It’s hell on earth_ ,’ she said.

Kent laughed. ‘ ** _Sorry. I’m being poor company_**.’

She waved her hand. ‘ _We shouldn’t let the children pick the venue. It always ends up somewhere like this._ ’

‘ ** _I didn’t see any children_**.’

Julie leaned against him. ‘ _Anyone under thirty is a child_.’

‘ ** _Ah_**.’ He stroked her knee. ‘ ** _I do believe I was the oldest person in there by a reasonable margin._** ’

Julie shrugged. ‘ _The sexiest too_.’

Kent tried to smile. ‘ ** _Now you’re teasing me_**.’

‘ _No_.’ She put her hands over his for several seconds, stilling his anxious, mindless babble. She kissed his hands and then put them on her knee. ‘ _You said you do that when you’re stressed._ ’

‘ ** _Or anxious_**.’ He shook his head. ‘ ** _I thought I was getting better_**.’

‘ _You worry too much!_ ’ She briefly cupped his cheek with her palm. ‘ _You get anxious about being anxious_.’

‘ ** _I don’t want to embarrass you_** ,’ Kent said quietly.

‘ _You don’t embarrass me_! _You never embarrass me_.’ She kissed him gently. ‘ _Shall we escape into the night?_ ’

‘ ** _What about the party_**?’

She shrugged. ‘ _I’m too old for partying in nightclubs_.’

‘ ** _I certainly am_** ,’ Kent said.

Julie got to her feet. ‘ _I think that you’re just right._ ’

***

Kent’s sister Aurelia arrived at his apartment in a typical cloud of perfume, clanking jewellery, scarves, and dogs.

‘You’re late,’ he said.

‘Darling, you know that the traffic is an absolute nightmare.’ She kissed him on the cheek, leaving a smear of bright red lipstick.

‘Every single time you visit?’

She nodded as she walked into the living room. ‘I think I might be cursed.’

‘Cast by the Selfish Witch, no doubt.’

Aurelia’s shoulders dropped. ‘Don’t be like that,’ she asked gently.

‘You’re nearly an hour late! Again! And you just waft in without an apology.’

She bent down to reassure two of dogs that were upset by the raised voices.

‘You didn’t give me much of a chance,’ she said quietly. She stood up. ‘Sorry Boo-Boo.’

He pulled a face. ‘I hate that.’

‘Suits you though,’ she said with an impish smile.

‘Tea?’

‘Yes please.’

He walked into the kitchen, followed by the dogs, who knew the routine of these visits. He put on the teakettle and put out a bowl of water and four bowls of kibble.

‘When are you getting another cat?’ Aurelia called to him.

‘When I have time to look after one.’

‘Never then.’

Kent carried the tea into the living room. ‘It wouldn’t be fair.’

‘If you’re too busy to have a cat, then you’re too busy,’ she said. ‘Before you whisk me off to meet the new girlfriend, tell me all about her.’

Kent shrugged. Not because he was being awkward, but because he didn’t know what to say. That he liked her? Surely that was self-evident. That she was younger? that was irrelevant. That she liked him enough to introduce him to her friends but apparently not her family? That was unpleasant enough that he had no desire to share it.

‘Don’t give me that,’ Aurelia said. ‘You’ll make me worry she’s not treating you properly. Is she treating you properly? Do I need to slap her?’

Kent pulled a face. ‘Of course not.’

‘Because I remember Dominique.’

Kent leaned over to pet a dog that wandered in from the kitchen. ‘I was seventeen.’

‘And she treated you like shit. Nobody treats my big brother like that.’ She sipped her tea. ‘You let women walk all over you, and not in a fun, sexy way!’

‘You sound like mom,’ Kent said. ‘And Julie is lovely.’

‘Does she bully you?’

‘Sue didn’t bully me,’ Kent protested.

Aurelia shrugged. ‘I didn’t say Sue.’

‘Aurelia, we’ve argued about it too many times for you to claim innocence.’

‘Mom’s a bit worried,’ she admitted.

Kent shrugged again. ‘You think she doesn’t worry about you?’

‘I’m a big girl and I have no heart. You’re a teddy bear pretending that you’re a grizzly. Boo-Boo.’

‘I hate it when you call me that.’

***

The cherry blossoms were thick on the streets, clouds of them kicked up by every passing pair of feet.

‘I’m glad I didn’t bring the dogs,’ Aurelia said.

‘You couldn’t.’

She pulled an “I know that” expression at him.

‘There’s the cafe,’ Kent said, and waved.

Julie was sat at a table outside. A cherry tree nearby rustled in the breeze and blossoms whirled around her.

‘Great visual,’ Aurelia said, ‘terrible location to eat.’

They all sat inside. Julie greeted Aurelia warmly, even when warned she should probably pay as much attention to lip reading as signing.

‘ ** _I was never very good,_** ’ Aurelia admitted. ‘ ** _Kent was always so much better_**.’

‘ ** _You never practice_** ,’ he said.

Julie touched his forearm briefly. ‘ _He’s very good._ ’

Kent flushed. ‘ ** _I think I’m improving._** ’

Aurelia raised her eyebrows questioningly.

‘ _I am sorry,_ ’ Julie signed.

‘ ** _It’s fine,_** ’ Kent said. ‘ ** _Really_**.’ He turned to Aurelia. ‘ ** _It was Julie’s birthday party last night. Everyone was excited and there was a lot of drinking.’_**

Aurelia grinned. **_‘Sounds great so far.’_**

**_‘_** _There were a lot of people,’_ Julie said. ** _‘_** _A lot of people signing very quickly and imprecisely.’_

**_‘I had a little trouble keeping_** **_up_** ,’ Kent admitted.

Julie squeezed his knee. ‘ _It’s not your fault. You’re very good._ ’

‘ ** _Not good enough_** ,’ he said.

Julie looked at Aurelia. ‘ _Help_?’

Aurelia leaned back in her chair. ‘ ** _He hates not being perfect at something. The only thing he hates more than failure is feeling stupid._** ’ She flicked a drop of water at Kent. ‘ ** _But that’s his problem. It’s not your fault his ego is a fragile shell_**.’

Kent looked at Julie. ‘ ** _You don’t know fortunate you are to be an only child_**.’

‘ _I always wished for a sister_ ,’ Julie said. ‘ _Now I’m not so sure_.’

Aurelia sniggered. ‘ ** _Hey, your loss. The amount of unsavoury girls I saved him from is a story for the ages._** ’

‘ ** _I never asked you to_** ,’ Kent said tartly.

‘ ** _I never asked you to beat the tar out of Mr Zurek, but you did_** ,’ Aurelia retorted.

‘ _You beat someone_!’

Kent waved his hands. ‘ ** _Mr Zurek was the Chem teacher. He had an unsavoury reputation of being... inappropriate with female students._** ’

‘ _Why did nobody complain?_ ’

‘ ** _Because he was twenty something and gorgeous,’ Aurelia said. ‘And teenage girls are hormonal lust bombs every bit as bad as the boys. He took advantage._** ’

‘ _I was also a hormonal list bomb,’_ Julie said, nodding.

‘ ** _Please don’t encourage her_** ,’ Kent said.

‘ ** _As if I need encouraging_**.’

***

‘ _You have so many hobbies_ ,’ Julie said as Kent changed out of his leathers. ‘ _Where do you find the time?_ ’

‘ ** _I don’t bother with social cues. That saves a lot of time_**.’

Julie rolled her eyes. ‘ _That’s not fair_.’

‘ ** _It wasn’t meant to be fair_**.’ Kent looked at her. ‘ ** _Do you intend to sit there watching me undress?_** ’

She nodded and leaned back against the headboard. ‘ _It’s my third favourite thing to do on a bed_.’

Kent pulled his t-shirt over his head. ‘ ** _My third favourite thing to do on a bed is eat breakfast._** ’

‘ _But the crumbs_!’ she said with over exaggerated horror.

‘ ** _I don’t spill crumbs_**.’ He sat down to pull off his boots. ‘ ** _If you don’t want to go to Ben’s then I can cancel._** ’

‘ _Why_?’

Kent looked at her. ‘ ** _You’re in your underwear and we’re due in an hour_**.’

‘ _I want to go_ ,’ she said. She grinned, and her nose wrinkled up cutely. ‘ _After we have sex in the shower_.’

Kent stood up. ‘ ** _Do I get a say in this?_** ’

‘ _No_!’

‘ ** _Better get in there then_** ,’ he said. ‘ ** _Or we’ll be late_**.’

As much as the idea of sex in the shower appealed, which was quite a lot, he was still slightly disappointed she hadn’t wanted to cancel. A dinner party with work colleagues was the worst parts of socialising and working at the same time.

As they walked up the path, Julie gently tugged his sleeve. Kent looked at her.

‘ _I won’t embarrass you_ ,’ she said.

‘ ** _What_**?’ he asked blankly.

‘ _I know you’re worrying. I’ll be on my best behaviour_.’

Kent shook his head. ‘ ** _Julie, I promise you, I don’t have any concerns about that_**.’

‘ _I know that the way I laugh is different. People notice that._ ’

Kent blinked. ‘ ** _Julie, I say this with affection and respect: fuck those people. Who cares what they think?_**’

‘ _I care what you think_ ,’ she said.

The door was yanked open. ‘What the fuck are you doing out here?’ Ben asked. ‘Get in the house, you’re making the place look untidy.’

***

‘Are you two serious?’ Joyce asked, too loudly.

‘ ** _You can speak normally_** ,’ Kent said. ‘ ** _Julie is profoundly deaf._** ’

‘Oh, sorry,’ Joyce said sheepishly.

They had arrived on time, an unfashionable habit that Kent had neither the desire nor the inclination to break. Jonah and Shawnee were late, but nobody genuinely minded. The less time spent with them the better.

‘We can’t have Kent translating all night,’ Ben said. ‘It’ll make him feel important.’

‘Ooh, there are apps now,’ Joyce said.

‘There are pens and paper now,’ Ben said rolling his eyes. ‘What does your mom use for phone calls, Kent?’

‘Not a pen and paper,’ he said tartly.

‘ _I have an app_ ,’ Julie said, tapping the words in. ‘ _It does not work as well_.’

‘Still better than listening to Jonah or Shawnee talk,’ Ben said. ‘What’s his obsession with dinner parties?’

‘ ** _He thinks it makes him a grown-up_** ,’ Kent said. ‘ ** _He’ll be asking to visit galleries and museums next._** ’

Ben snorted. ‘Just as soon as he realises there are pictures of nude ladies in them.’

‘ _You should send him to a natural history museum_?’ Julie frowned as the app glitched.

‘Ooh, or modern art,’ Joyce said. ‘Ben hates those!’

Kent gave him a jaundiced look. ‘ ** _I suspect the phrase “I don’t know much about art, but I know what I like” is even now preparing to burst forth_**.’

‘Shows what you know,’ Ben said. ‘I’m a Renaissance boy.’

Julie was still scowling and poking her phone.

Kent gently touched her wrist. ‘ ** _Okay_**?’

‘ _No. Stupid thing. I hate this. It all just gets in the way._ ’

Kent was quiet for a moment. ‘ ** _Don’t use it_**.’

‘ _I don’t want to mess around writing_ ,’ she said.

Kent nodded. ‘ ** _Okay_**.’

Ben cleared his throat. ‘Is there a problem? You plotting our bloody murders over there?’

‘ ** _Julie is having some technical issues_** ,’ Kent said. ‘ ** _Plus having to look at a screen or use a paper and pen would make it difficult for her to read lips and follow the conversation. I’ll translate._** ’

Ben’s face flushed. ‘Yeah. Makes sense. Fuck, I should’ve thought of that.’

Joyce gave Ben a brutal dig in the side with her elbow.

‘I said sorry,’ he protested.

‘Ha!’

There was a knock at the door.

‘That’ll be Jonah,’ Ben said, standing up. He paused. ‘Hey, is that the sign for Jonah, that jerk off gesture?’

Julie started to laugh.

‘ ** _It’s our sign for him_** ,’ Kent admitted. ‘ ** _Generally, it’s a lot faster to use a specific sign for individual people than to spell out names each time_**.’

‘Do you have signs for us?’ Ben asked suspiciously.

‘Jonah and Shawnee are still at the door,’ Joyce said.

‘I’m going,’ Ben grumbled as he left the room.

Joyce was bright-eyed as she turned to them. ‘What’s Ben’s sign?’

***

Julie was very quiet, as Kent drove her home. If it had been Sue, or one or the other ladies he had dated, then he wouldn’t have worried. Couples could have quiet, thoughtful moments. However, Julie was a bubbly, charismatic woman, always full of opinions, or facts, or questions. Pensive silence was uncharacteristic.

Kent touched her knee. Not to start a conversation but to let her know he was thinking about her.

She looked at him. ‘ _Hi_.’

‘Hi,’ he said.

‘ _Joyce is nice_.’

‘She means well,’ Kent said.

Julie smiled slightly. ‘ _Damned with faint praise_.’

‘Is this okay? I can’t really take my hands off the wheel to sign.’

She shrugged. ‘ _I can guess what I can’t quite make out. Your beard doesn’t help._ ’

Kent winced. ‘Sorry.’

‘ _I forgive you_ ,’ she said. ‘ _Your beard is very sexy_.’

Kent smiled. ‘Nobody’s ever thought that before.’

‘ _They didn’t tell you_ ,’ she said. ‘ _But they thought it_.’

He flashed her a disbelieving look.

‘ _It’s very masculine_ ,’ she said.

‘I didn’t think expressions of masculinity were currently very popular.’

‘ _It’s interesting, did you know that women desire a different level of masculinity in a male partner depending on what part of their fertility cycle they are in?_ ’

Kent had known that, but one thing Sue had done was explain at length when a woman wanted to hear what he had to say, and when she wanted him to listen and ask questions.

‘Do you think that might be connected with the theory that women evolved to have multiple partners?’ he asked.

‘ _Yes!_ ’ She gave him a sidelong glance. ‘ _Have you dated more than one person_?’

‘Concurrently? Good lord. I have enough difficulty attracting and pleasing one partner.’

Julie shook her head. ‘ _You’re very handsome._ ’

‘I’m “weird” or “cold” or “creepy”. Poor social skills and an awkward manner are less obvious than being physically displeasing but they’re no less off-putting.’

‘ _I didn’t mean to upset you._ ’ Her mouth was pursed, and she was staring at him.

‘I’m not upset,’ Kent said. ‘I apologise if I seem to be.’

‘You’ve gone red.’

Kent sighed and rubbed his face. ‘I’m sorry.’

Julie gave his knee a quick squeeze. ‘ _You’re not any of those things._ ’

‘Some days I wonder.’

***

‘Julie’s hot,’ Jonah said. ‘Not just older lady hot, but regular hot.’

‘She’s not even fifty,’ Ben said. ‘She’s not old.’

‘Not old,’ Jonah said. ‘Older, and I’m just saying, she’s foxy. I’d date her.’

Shawnee’s glare would have melted steel. ‘Excuse me?’

‘It’s a compliment,’ Jonah said. ‘Obviously I don’t mean... I would never cheat on you.’

‘Good,’ she said. ‘Because I would happily let Kent cover me in chocolate sauce and whipped cream, and slowly lick it off.’ She strode to the door.

‘We’ve never done that,’ Jonah said weakly.

‘What’s the matter, Jonah, it’s a compliment,’ Shawnee snarled as she left the room.

‘Who knew she had feelings to hurt?’ Ben asked.

Kent watched Jonah run out after Shawnee. ‘I now understand what people mean by brain bleach.’

‘Can’t get rid of the image?’ Ben asked.

‘It’s persistent.

Ben adjusted his belt. ‘Be grateful. All your imagining is her. I’ve got you too.’

Kent picked up his tablet. ‘It seems so impractical.’

‘Sex isn’t practical. I could tell you a hundred things it is, but practical isn’t one of them.’

‘True,’ Kent said.

Ben shuffled his feet. ‘Listen, Joyce said I was a dick last night. About the signing.’

‘You were.’

Ben reddened. ‘I’m sorry. Will you tell Julie that?’

Kent nodded.

‘You’re pissed at me too?’

Kent sighed. ‘She was upset last night. I should have realised. I ought to have stepped in and...’

‘And what, protected her? Defended her honour?’ Ben asked. ‘She’s a grown woman. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but paternalistic bullshit gets frowned on these days. Especially with the kind of women you date.’

Kent folded his arms. ‘The kind of women I date?’

‘Yeah. You know. Strong-minded, independent types.’

‘I suppose that’s fair.’

‘How do you get on with her friends?’ Ben asked.

‘Individually fine,’ Kent said. ‘Mostly. As a group I struggle to keep up.’

Ben clasped his shoulder. ‘You’ll get there.’

‘I hope so.’

***

Julie giggled helplessly, and pulled the bedclothes over her head. Kent grinned, and slid his hand under the covers to tickle her.

She snapped the bedclothes down. ‘ _Stop, stop, stop!_ ’ she said, gigging.

‘ ** _I’ve stopped_**.’ He held his hands up.

Julie pushed her hair back. ‘ _You make me laugh too much_.’

‘ ** _You have a lovely laugh_**.’

She caught his hand. ‘ _What’s wrong_?’

He shook his head.

‘ _I asked you to the party and you pulled a face_.’

Kent sighed. ‘ ** _I didn’t mean too_**.’

Julie licked her lips. ‘ _Is it because of Jimmy_?’

‘ ** _No_** ,’ he said. ‘ ** _I’ve been to social events before where I was treated as an unwelcome outsider. When I was dating Sue, her brothers and her aunt made it very clear I wasn’t welcome at family events_**.’

‘ _Assholes_.’ She snuggled up to him. ‘ _You’re not unwelcome. Jimmy is a dick. Everyone else loves you_.’

He saw her hesitate. She hadn’t meant to say that.

‘ ** _Everyone is fine_** ,’ he said. ‘ ** _I just have trouble keeping up. I’ll get better_** _.’_

Julie looked at his face, scanning for any sign of unease or discomfort. ‘ _Don’t try to follow all the conversations at once_ ,’ she said.

He nodded.

‘ _Nobody can do that,_ ’ she said.

‘ ** _Okay_**.’ He brushed her hair back off her face.

She bit her lip. ‘ _You can tell me if it’s bothering you_.’

‘ ** _Not the way you think_** ,’ Kent said. He looked down at the bedclothes. ‘ ** _I’m not sure that I can give you what you need. My career is in a nosedive. I struggle to keep up with you at parties. I’m fourteen years older than you. You avoid introducing me to your family..._** ’

She gently raised his face, and kissed him.

‘I love you,’ she said aloud.

‘I love you,’ he said.

She smiled. ‘ ** _You never asked me about talking_**.’

Kent played with a lock of her hair before answering. ‘ ** _I assumed you’d tell me if you wanted to_**.’

‘ _People laugh_ ,’ she said. ‘ _Or they look at me… I don’t sound the way they expect._ ’

‘ ** _I love your laugh,’_** he said. ‘ ** _I love the sound of it_**.’

Julie smiled shyly.

‘ ** _My kindergarten teacher tied my hands behind my back to stop me signing_** ,’ he admitted.

Her expression was frightening, even knowing she wasn’t angry at him. She didn’t say anything as she covered her face with her hands. Kent rubbed her shoulder.

After a moment, she dropped her hands.

‘ _Fuck those people_!’

‘ ** _Right_**.’

‘ _God! I could just..._ ’ she punched her pillow. ‘ _My parents are assholes_.’

Kent blinked. ‘ ** _Okay_**.’

‘ _They don’t sign. They said I needed to read lips and speak and get surgery. They say I need to fit in_.’

Kent winced. ‘ ** _But surely_** –’

‘ _I don’t want surgery! This is who I am! I didn’t introduce you to them because they’re... infuriating!_ ’ She was off the bed now, pacing. ‘ _Your sister said your mom is all about technology and fitting in._ ’

‘ ** _I have explained to her_** –’

‘ _That’s why you haven’t introduced me to her._ ’ Julie hesitated, and anxiety rushed in. ‘ _Isn’t it_?’

Kent took her hand. ‘ ** _Yes, it is. I wanted to wait until we were serious before I risked my mother offending you_**.’

She sat down on the bed. ‘ _Joyce asked that. If we are serious_.’

‘ ** _It seems like a discussion we should have together first_** ,’ Kent said. ‘ ** _I didn’t want to say yes, and find you looking panicked or alarmed._** ’

She flicked his nose. ‘ _You wouldn’t_.’

‘ ** _That’s good to know_**.’

She stood up and walked to the door. Kent threw a pillow at her feet.

‘ _Hey_!’

‘ ** _Where are you going_**?’ he asked.

‘ _To get chocolate sauce and whipped cream_!’

‘ _Agh_!’

He heard her laughter all the way into the kitchen.

The End.


End file.
